Disneyland Park
Disneyland Park is het originele park van Disneyland Paris. Het is geopend op 12 april 1992. De naam Disneyland Park wordt gebruikt sinds 2002. Themagebieden Main Street USA Main Street USA is gebaseerd op een straat waar Walt Disney woonde. Bij de opening van Euro Disney reden er paardentrams en dubbeldekkers rond om de gasten van het rondpunt naar het kasteel te brengen. Het gebied bestaat voor het merendeel uit restaurants en winkels. Ook vindt men er enkele tentoonstellingen aan de zijkanten van de straat, oa de gift (vrijheidsbeeld) die Parijs aan de Verenigde Staten van Amerika gaf en hoe de visie in 1900 was over de toekomst. In dit themagedeelte komen ook de shows en parades langs. ;Attracties *Liberty Arcade & Tableau (tentoonstelling over het Vrijheidsbeeld) *Disneyland Paris Railroad - Main Street Station *Horse-Drawn Streetcars (een paardentram) *Main Street Vehicles (voertuigen uit de jaren 50 waar in je een ritje kan maken) *Discovery Acarde (een tentoonstelling van Amerikaanse steden uit de jaren '50) *Dapper Dan's Hair Cuts (een ouderwetse kapper - inmiddels niet meer in bedrijf) Frontierland Frontierland is een onderdeel van Disneyland Park in Parijs. Het gebied is gethematiseerd naar het Wilde Westen aan het begin van de negentiende eeuw. Het themagebied heeft een groot achtergrondverhaal dat is opgebouwd rond het fictieve stadje Thunder Mesa. Onder andere de verhaallijnen van attracties als de als mijntrein vormgegeven achtbaan Big Thunder Mountain en het spookhuis Phantom Manor zijn afgeleid van het grote verhaal achter Thunder Mesa. In oktober wordt Frontierland omgetoverd tot een Halloweenland met verschillende Halloweenshows. ;Attracties *Legends of the Wild West (Walkthrough-attractie over het Wilde Westen) *River Rogue Keelboats (Rondvaart om de Big Thunder Mountain met kleine boten *Phantom Manor (Spookhuis, in de Amerikaanse Disney parken bekend als Haunted Mansion) *Thunder Mesa Riverboat Landing (Rondvaart om de Big Thunder Mountain in raderboten) *Rustler Roundup Shootin' Gallery (schietkraam) *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad (een op hol geslagen mijnwagentje) *Pocahontas Indian Village (Speeltuin) *The Chaparral Theater (theater) *Disneyland Paris Railroad - Frontierland Depot *Woody's Roundup Village Discoveryland Het themagebied "Discoveryland" heet in de andere Disneyparken Tomorrowland en berust op de ideeën voor de toekomst die Walt Disney (bekend om zijn futuristische plannen) en zijn collega's in de jaren '50 en '60. Omdat onder andere technologie en ruimtevaart zich sindsdien flink hebben ontwikkeld, voldoen de meeste attracties in de verschillende Tomorrowlands niet aan een reële, hedendaagse visie op de toekomst, en wordt er in de meeste Disneyparken meer nadruk gelegd op de fantasierijke ideeën die er vroeger waren in plaats van de attracties constant te vernieuwen. Oorspronkelijk was het idee dat Space Mountain een vulkaan moest voorstellen. Dat verklaart ook de hoge lavastenen die zich rond dit land bevinden, maar omdat het budget te groot zou worden, is van Space Mountain een overdekte achtbaan gemaakt. Op 12 juni 2010 is de 3D film 'Honey, I shrunk the audience' vervangen door 'Captain EO', die van de opening tot 1998 eerder in Discoveryland vertoond is. Na het overlijden van Michael Jackson werd de vraag naar dit 3D spektakel zo groot, dat Disney besloten heeft om de film, in navolging van de Amerikaanse parken, terug te brengen naar Disneyland Parijs. ;Attracties *Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast (interactieve darkride) sinds april 2006 *Orbiton,Machines Volantes (vliegende raketten) *Videopolis (momenteel geen show; wel vertoning van klassieke cartoons) *Arcade Alpha, Arcade Bèta (videogaming) *Disneyland Paris Railroad - Discoveyland station *Star Tours (simulator in het Star Wars - universum) *L'Astroport Services Interstellaires *Captain EO (3D-film) sinds 12 juni 2010 *Les Mystères du Nautilus (onderzeeër om doorheen te lopen) *Space Mountain: Mission 2 (overdekte achtbaan) *Autopia (bestuurbare 'futuristische' autootjes) Adventureland Dit gebied is in een exotische, oriëntaalse stijl gebouwd. Men vindt er deze attracties: *La Cabane des Robinson (klimboom) *Pirates' Beach *Le Passage Enchanté d'Aladdin (miniatuurpresentatie van de film "Aladdin") *Indiana Jones™ et le Temple du Péril (thrillride achtbaan) *Adventure Isle (speeleiland) *Pirates of the Caribbean (darkride) Fantasyland Fantasyland is het meest sprookjesachtige themagebied vol klassieke sprookjes en uitbeeldingen van vele Disneyklassiekers. Dit gebied is dan ook vooral gericht op de kleinere kinderen. ;Attracties *Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant (het bekende kasteel van Doornroosje) *Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (darkride, naar "Sneeuwwitje") *Les Voyages de Pinocchio (darkride) *Le Carrousel de Lancelot (draaimolen) *Peter Pan's Flight (darkride) *Disneyland Paris Railroad - Fantasyland Station *Dumbo the Flying Elephant (vliegende olifantjes) *Alice's Curious Labyrinth (doolhof, gethematiseerd naar "Alice in Wonderland") *Mad Hatter's Tea Cups (attractie met draaiende theekopjes) *Casey Junior, Le Petit Train du Cirque (kinderachtbaan) *Le Pays des Contes de Fées (tow boat ride) *"it's a small world" (darkride) *Le Théatre du Chateau (theater) *Fantasy Festival Stage (zomer 2012 veranderd in Meet Mickey, waar je Mickey Mouse kan ontmoeten) *Princess Pavilion